Wearable technologies and other portable computing devices can be integrated across different domains and fields for data acquisition on aspects of a user's daily life. In particular, wearable technologies including wearable sensors can monitor and assess biometric data, user states, user activity, user motion, sleep cycles, and other inputs a user encounters on a daily basis.
Within a vehicle context, data from wearable technologies can be used, in part, to determine states and behaviors of vehicle occupants. In particular, physiological data from wearable technologies and the vehicle can provide information on the health of vehicle occupants. In an emergency situation, for example, after a vehicle accident or if a vehicle occupant is showing signs of a health event, accurate information on the health of each vehicle occupant can be used to provide an appropriate response.